What Might Have Been
by momomoose
Summary: This is a Puckelberry futurefic. Puck has run away from his life in New York and is staying with the Berrys. While he is there he will find out things about Rachel Berry that changes his view of her forever. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

**a/n: Heyy everyone! This is my first story ever and god help me I'm trying out a multichapter...anyway ratings and reviews would be amazing! Please if you have criticism or ideas put them in review form! Woo! Here we go!**

Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

Puck had no idea where he was going. All he knew was he had to leave. He didn't want to think about why or about who he had left, he just had to keep driving and see where he ended up. When he saw the _Welcome to Ohio_ sign he laughed. Of course he would end up there. It would always feel like home even though he had gone to New York for school and his sister and his mom had moved to North Carolina the year after. And that's when he realized he had no where to stay. He entered into Lima and started driving down his block when he remembered that Rachel Berry had lived just down the street in high school. _Hmmm...i wonder if she still does...she'll have to let me stay with her, no one can resist the Puckerone._ Puck pulled into the driveway when he noticed that the mailbox still said Berry..._Score._

He rang the doorbell about 5 times till someone answered. It was one of her dads.

"Hey Mr. Berry, what's up?"

"Hello, may I ask who you are?"

"It's me, Puc—Noah Puckerman...i went to high school with Rachel, we even dated for like a week..."

Leon just gave him a blank look

"...um we were in glee club together I used to throw slushies at her..."

Now he looked kind of pissed

"...like a long time ago I-I-I stopped though so, um, yea"

"Oh hello Noah, I remember you, I used to speak to your mother all the time at Temple. So what brings you here?"

"Oh well, um, I would rather not talk about it but I drove here from New York this afternoon and I was wondering if I could just, um, spend the night here tonight?"

"I guess you could sleep in the guest bedroom tonight as long as it's only for one night"

"Thanks Leo—Mr. Berry...um, is Rachel here?"

"No, she's actually been living in New York City. She's been in some off-broadway productions, you know, still looking for that big break."

"That's cool, I haven't seen her since high school...I should visit her when I go back to Long Island."

_If I go back, that is._

**a/n: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think...please! It can be a simple good or bad! I just want to know if you want it continued!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Room is Still a Room

**a/n: hey again! Thank you so much seacat03 and Jsct for reveiwing!Oh and Leon is the only one of Rachel's dads in this chapter again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

Chapter 2: A Room is Still a Room

Puck woke up to an awesome breakfast. The Berrys made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns.

"Thanks Mr. Berry, this looks really good."

" You're welcome Noah. I got a little carried away i must admit. i haven't had a kid home to cook for in a long time."

"Doesn't Rachel visit all the time? I mean, I always noticed you were a very close family."

" Oh, well, we are, and she tries, but with the theater, you never know, with all the rehearsals and everything."

"Well. she's probably dying to come visit"

"Yeah, she calls almost every night to tell us about her day"

_needy. _"That's sweet."

"It is. I'll see her next week actually. For the first time in months."

"That's cool, is it just like an impromptu visit?"

"Actually, Jon and I are going to see her show."

"Oh, awesome..." _Well, this is awkward. _"_..._so, I'm gonna get going"

"Do you have somewhere else to stay"

"I'll find somewhere, don't worry." _crap._

"Well, as a last resort, you are welcome to stay another night or two."

"Actually, I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Alright well, I'm going to work. I'll be back around four, and Jon is going to pick up some dinner on his way home and we'll eat around six thirty"

" Okay, see you later then."

"Bye, Noah"

_so now what do I do_

After he got dressed, Puck wandered into what he thought was the bathroom.

_Okay, This is not the bathroom...this must be Rachel's room, I remember being in here once or twice, if you know what I mean...It's so empty...wait...what's that?_

Little did Puck know that his life was about to change forever.

**a/n: o0o cliffhanger! These first chapters have kindof just been to get the story rolling, it's gonna get more interesting. I'm thinking there are going to be about 3 more chapters with Puck in Ohio and probably about 5 after that. Oh, and I know that Puck doesn't seem like his badass self but keep in mind that he is talking to an adult and he's trying to get on Leon's good side so he can stay there, so, he's trying to be polite. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! but I would love some more! pretty please with cherries on top?**


	3. Chapter3:Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**A/n: woo! Chapter 3! This is where the story really starts. Virtual cookies to all 7 people who reviewed! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

Chapter 3: Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

Puck walked over to Rachel's bed and picked up the Journal. He assumed it was hers, judging by the giant star on the cover. **(a/n: sorry to interrupt, but isn't it ironic that he's judging the book by it's cover?) **

_I probably shouldn't read this; I mean it's her property. Oh, who am I kidding?_

**_Sept. 1, 2008_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Today was my first day of high school. I guess it's most likely because of being a freshman, but about four of the "jocks" threw slushies at me. But now that I'm recalling it, I believe that some of them __were__ freshman. The only silver lining of the situation was that one of the "jocks" who threw a slushie decided on a grape-flavored one, and that happens to be my favorite._**

_haha, I knew it._

**_The Neanderthal who threw it was quite handsome. I believe he had a Mohawk. Well, I have to go post my myspace video._**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_Aww, Rachel had a crush on me…but who wouldn't…let's skip ahead some._

**_Oct. 21, 2009_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Today, Noah and I broke up. It was mutual. We are both infatuated with others. Though I know that being with Finn is most likely never going to happen, I believe it is very unfair to Noah if I continue to be with him while I have such strong feelings for Finn. Although I have feelings for Noah, I believe it is just a temporary crush._**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_Leave it to Berry to turn a simple breakup into a novel._

**_Dec. 9, 2009_**

**_Dear Journal, _**

**_We have claimed a victory at sectionals! But sectionals is like the baby of singing competitions. So, this is no time to celebrate. This just means we need to work harder. I would talk about the "baby daddy" drama but it is none of my business. It's between Noah and Quinn now. I simply hope Finn can forgive._**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_Wow. This explains when she had us meet for an emergency rehearsal. I love the way she quotes things like "jock" and "baby daddy"_

**_June 8, 2010_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Of course we didn't win or place at regionals. We were already doubting ourselves. But, with Jesse leaving and Sue judging, everything was against us. I can't believe Jesse did this he is such an asshole. Quinn had her baby, she gave it to Shelby. I feel terrible for feeling this way, but I dislike that child very much. She's getting the mother I never had. Also, I have no Idea why but I feel strangely satisfied that Noah and Quinn didn't get together. It really doesn't make sense. Finn said "I love you" to me and I should be glowing but I can't stop thinking about Noah. I'm going to sleep on it._**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_On one hand, How dare that bitch hate…or "dislike" Beth, but on the other hand, I had no idea she felt that way about her mom. Plus, I can't believe good girl Rachel Berry cursed, and in writing too._

**_June 9, 2010_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Yeah, sleeping on it didn't help at all. I dreamed about Noah. Well, I have to break up with Finn. I obviously do not reciprocate his feelings. But, what do I say? I want him to forgive Noah, and this will __not__ help. I'll just have to tell him that I do not love him and I still have feelings for Jesse or something. And I just have to forget about Noah. He's a manwhore anyway._**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_Ouch. Wow Berry has a dirty mouth…..I can't believe she broke up with Finn because of me._

**_June 10, 2012_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_I'm afraid this is my last entry. I'm finally graduating! Off to Julliard in August! I'll miss everyone so much, but I believe Kurt is attending Julliard as well, and Artie is attending NYU. Noah is going to Suffolk County Community College in Long Island. Ugh! I just can't get over him! Well, today is the last time that I will ever see him. It's for the best. Adieu!_**

**_-Rachel Berry_**

_Wow. This is heavy. Rachel has loved me since 2009. Holy—_

"Noah, dinner is here."

"Thanks Mr. Berry, I'll be right down."

_Jon's down here, how exactly do I address __other__ Mr. Berry? _"Hey, um, other Mr. Berry" _ yeah, that sounds right _

"Um, Noah, before we eat, Leon tells me you'll be staying here for a couple of days."

"That's correct." _here it comes._

"Well, if you are going to be staying here, I have to ask you something."

"Shot."

"Why did you run away from Long Island?"

"Well, it's a long story….."

**a/n: did you like it? Rachel's Entries were supposed to be in script but it doesn't take fonts apparently and after every Rachel Berry there was a star...bleh. that took me forever to do and its not even here:( Review! Review! Everyone who reviews gets virtual cookies! Next chapter we learn Puck's secret! It's going to be in flashback form. Review! Review! Review! Oh and if any of you want an original copy of the chapter with all the fonts and stars just put your email address in your review and ill send you a copy:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Don't Leave Me

**a/n: Thank you for the reviews! But I think you can do better! Pucks a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter! Flashback time!**

Chapter 4: Please Don't Leave Me

**~Flashback**~

Around 7:00 PM

"Oh, Shit, I'm gonna be late for class!"

Puck ran through campus and suddenly bumped into someone

"Sorry! are you okay?"

He had bumped into some girl. _some hot girl._

"I'm fine, except for the fact that my project is broken now_._"

_wow, she's pissed._ "Shit, I am super sorry! I was running late for class and-"

"just go, it's fine"

"when is it due?"

"tomorrow morning"

"well, I'll ditch class and help you fix it"

"but it's gonna take all night"

"It's fine, we'll order a pizza, it'll be fun"

"Alright, where?"

"We can do it at my apartment, it's only a few blocks away."

"Okay, let's go"

They started to walk to his apartment.

"I'm Capri by the way"

"Cool name, I'm Puck"

Capri started laughing.

"What?"

"Your name is Puck?"

"Alright, me real name is Noah Puckerman"

"Okay, _Noah_"

"Hey, no one calls me Noah but my mama" _and Rachel, shit, I'm about to score this hot chick and I'm thinking about Rachel? What the Fuck?  
_

"Well now I do too" she smirked

_cute smile _"So what's your last name?"

"Stetson"

"Well, maybe I'll call you Stet"

"yea...no"

"Whatever, we're here"

"Ah. Well are we just gonna stand outside?"

"Jeez woman, chill."

After they got up to the room Puck ordered the pizza and they started working. Or she started working, every time Puck tried to help she yelled at him.

"No, No, No!" she slapped his hand away

"Ow! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when you stop putting everything in the wrong place"

"Fine, then you can work alone!"

"good, I will!"

When she finished at around 6:30 Am she woke him up

"Done!"

"That would have been done like three hours ago if you had let me help!"

"But it wouldn't have been good!"

"Ouch. That stings."

"good"

"good" he mimicked

Suddenly they were full on making out. Well, until her watch beeped.

"Shit! I have to go to class!"

"Chill."

"No, I will not chill. If I miss this class, all that work was for nothing!"

"Alright! Jeez!"

" I don't even have anything to wear!"

"Chill. Here are some jeans and a shirt."

"Why do you have a random pair of women's jeans?"

"Someone must have left them here."

"Okaay. Ew."

"Hey! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

Later they ran into each other again.

"What are you, stalking me?"

"Oh please. You left your purse at my apartment."

"Oh, thanks then"

"So, do you want to go on a second date?"

"I don't recall a first"

"Really? Pizza, kissing, sounds like a date to me"

"wow. fine."

"fine."

1 year later Capri moved in with Puck. After living together for a year Capri wanted to find out where the relationship was going.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yea?"

"Where is this relationship going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we going to ever...I don't know, get married?"

Puck almost choked on his coffee.

"*cough* MARRIED? *cough*"

"Yes, is the idea of marrying me so repulsive?"

"YES!"

"Noah Puckerman! Do you love me?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"But nothing! If you love me you'll marry me!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Noah, this is not completely out of the blue!"

"The Fuck it isn't! We're happy! Why do we have to get married?"

"Is that a no then?"

"Of course it's a fucking no!"

"Then I'm moving out!"

"What the Fuck? Why?"

"If this relationship isn't going anywhere, I'm not going to waste my time being in it!"

"So what are you saying?"

"You either marry me or we're over!"

_Shit, I've never felt this way about anyone, I can't just let her go._

"I'm waiting."

"I guess we're getting married then" _Shit._

"Okay then, I'll start planning. I love you Noah."

"Love you too"

_Fuck, I'm engaged._

When the wedding was just a week away, Puck started getting doubts, well, _more_ doubts.

_I can't get married! I'm only 23! I can't commit to one woman for the rest of my life! I mean, I love Capri but, I just don't know._

One day before the wedding

_Shit. I can't get married, I just can't do it. I'm even doubting whether I love Capri anymore or not...that can't be normal. Ugh! I can't do this! I've gotta get out of here!_

Puck packed up all his things, threw it all in his truck, and just drove. At about 10 the next morning, Capri called, he ignored it. He just couldn't deal with all this. He turned off his phone. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept driving.

**a/n: Whew! That's a long one! Review please! Next chapter brings big surprises!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise!

**a/n: barely any reviews lately! more please! It keeps me motivated! Sorry I took so long to update. I had to finish my summer reading and clean my room so my mom took away my computer privileges. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!  
**

Chapter 5: Surprise!, Surprise!

"Thank you for sharing that Noah."

"No problem."

"I don't want to sound like a nagging parent, but you are going to have to face this sometime."

"I know, I'm planning on going back in a couple of days."

"Well, you're welcome to come with us to Rachel's performance."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Okay, I'll get another ticket."

The Next Morning

Puck turned on his phone for the first time since he ran. 73 text messages and 24 voicemail messages. 

_Shit. I'll deal with this later._

As he turned his phone off, he heard noise coming from downstairs.

"Hi Dad! Hi Daddy! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry!"

"Rachel! Kurt! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Rachel and Kurt?"

"Noah?"

"Puck?"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, confused

"He's just staying here for a couple of days." Leon interjected

"What brings you here, pumpkin?" Jon jumped in to change the subject

"Well, the director gave us the day off, so Kurt and I decided to swing by. We can't stay long though as we have to be back by tonight, so we can stay for lunch, but then we're going to see Burt and Carol before we head back."

"Alright, We'll start on lunch then."

Kurt went in the kitchen to help Leon and Jon.

"So, Noah, how have you been doing?"

"Great, you?"

"Oh, wonderful. The show is going well."

"That's good."

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. I will be right back."

Puck sat down on the couch and waited for Rachel to come back downstairs.

"Noah...did you read my journal?"

"What? Of course not!" 

"Then why was it on your bed?"

"Was it? That's odd."

"Noah, that is my personal property! You had no right to-" 

Puck interrupted her by kissing her. Rachel pulled away.

"Don't you dare try to use what you read in my journal for your benefit!"

"But you've been in love with me for 8 years!"

"That journal only proves 3 of those years."

"Those feelings don't just disappear!"

"You are so aggravating!"

She stormed off.

_She wants me._

__Rachel's POV

_God! He always leaves me so confused!_

Kurt joined Rachel.

"What happened down there?"

"Oh nothing, just catching up."

"Oh really? Because I heard yelling and-"

"He kissed me!"

"o0o! So what did you do?"

"I left."

"Why? Puck is so...so...muscular."

"Calm down Kurt. I left because he read my personal journal and tried to use the information in his favor."

"Well, what did you write?"

"Well, I had been writing about my strong feelings for him from 2009-2012."

"Then why didn't you go for it downstairs?"

"Because I don't know if he has feelings for me or he's just taking advantage of me."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"After today, I probably won't be seeing him again so it doesn't matter."

"Whatever Diva."

Puck's POV

During Lunch Rachel talked with her Dads and with Kurt. She didn't even glance at Puck.

_This is brutal. Rachel won't even look at me._

__"Goodbye Dad. Bye Daddy. I hope I see you soon."

"Goodbye Rachel."

"Bye pumpkin."

"Goodbye Berrys!"

"Bye Kurt."

"Goodbye Kurt. Thank you for helping with lunch."

"Bye Puck!"

"See ya Kurt."

"Bye Noah."

_Cold._ "Bye Rach."

_Looks like she's planning to never see me again. Won't she be surprised when she sees me at her show._

__**a/n: Review please! I swear I'll go faster if I get lots of reviews! I hope to update soon but school starts tuesday...bleh_. _Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Hold Back

**a/n: ****Thank you kkaty for being a loyal reviewer! Your comments always make me smile:)! The reviews are down to one a chapter! C'mon guys, you can do better than that! Please review! Put ideas in, like if you want a character added or a certain storyline, just let me know:)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee!**

Chapter 6: Don't Hold Back

"Alright Noah, we're going to take the Sedan to the City, you can follow in your truck."

"Sounds Good Mr. Berry."

The whole drive into New York City, Puck wondered what he was going to say to Rachel when he saw her.

_Surprise! God no. Um...tada! Who am I, Kurt? Why am I obsessing over this, I'm the Puckerone! I'll just say hi, Jeez._

They arrived at the theater about an hour early for the show. They got VIP parking because they were the family of the lead. Puck just had to pretend to be Rachel's brother. Once they parked, they went through a back door so the could see Rachel before the show.

"Am I allowed to be back here?"

"Yes Noah, just as long as you say you're Rachel's brother you're fine."

"Okay."

They were navigating backstage for like 10 minutes bbefore they finally reached the door that said Rachel Berry. Her dads knocked. Puck sulked back.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Dad, Daddy! You came to my show! I can't believe you're here! I'm so excited!"

Puck stepped out of the shadows.

"And you invited Noah!" she said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hello Noah, It's nice to see you again."

"Ditto." _Well, this is awkward._

"Can I speak with Noah alone for a minute?"

"Sure Sweetheart. We're going to go find our seats, we'll see you after the show."

"Enjoy it!"

Once the door closed, Puck saw Rachel's cheery attitude turn to anger.

"Why are you here Noah?"

"Jeez Rach, a friend can't be nice and come to another friend's show?"

"We're not friends!"

_Harsh. _"Why not?"

"You invaded my privacy and I cannot trust your intentions!"

"Well you should!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"Because I freaking love you!" _Holy shit, where did that come from?_

"What?" she said in a softer tone

"I love you Rachel."

Then she kissed him. Obviously, he didn't pull away. Just then, someone walked in.

"Rachel, you have twenty minu- um, why are you making out with your brother?"

"My brother? I don't have a brother."

Rachel looked at Puck quizzically. The theater employee just looked mad.

"Um, yeah, I should probably go find my seat...Bye Rach! See you after the show!"

**a/n: Woo! Finally got it done! I wanted to finish sooner but my birthday party was friday and my birthday was saturday so I felt more like shopping than writing. Woo! I'm 16! Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter so review please! And please put ideas in because I have a foggy vision of the rest of the story but I need more ideas! Please give me at least 3 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I Meant It

**a/n: Thank you for the 3 reviews! Can we try for 5 this chapter! It'll be easy just the 3 who reviewed review again, and 2 more readers hop on the review wagon (wow that sounded a lot more stupid in writing) Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee there would be a lot more Puckleberry!  
**

Chapter 7: I Think I Meant It

"You were amazing!"

"Great job!"

"Thanks Dad, thank you Daddy."

"We have to head back to Ohio now. Are you going to come back with us Noah?"

"No, there's really no point in me going back to Ohio."

"That makes sense, I hope whatever you have to do goes smoothly." Leon winked.

_Creepy. _"Thanks Mr. Berry."

"You're Welcome."

Once they left Puck looked over at Rachel, who looked very confused.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"My father winked at you."

"Well I can't help it if your dad is creepy."

"My father is not creepy! Tell me the truth Noah."

"I have some stuff to take care of back in Long Island so your dad was just wishing me luck."

"Okay...So are you heading back to Long Island tonight?"

"Um...nah, I can put it off a little longer."

"Well do you have somewhere to stay?"

"nope."

"You can stay at my apartment if you would like Noah, but know that this is not an invitation into bed."

"You mean not yet."

"You're disgusting!"

"You want me."

"Look Noah, I'm being very generous letting you stay at my apartment, don't make me regret it."

"I can't promise anything." he said with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea, but I don't want to go to any of the vegan friendly places you probably eat at."

"Actually, I'm not a vegan anymore, it was too much of a hassle...how about Friday's?"

"Oh, no, we're going to Red Robin. It would be my greatest pleasure to watch you scarf down a gigantic burger."

"Alright Noah, Red Robin it is."

At Red Robin

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a root beer."

"Water for me."

"OK, I'll have that right out."

"Wow Berry, a water? really?"

"It's the least expensive item and it's good for my voice, actually apple juice would be better, but it's just as well."

"Whatever Berry."

"We are both adults now Noah, would you please refrain from calling me by my surname. My name is Rachel."

"Whatever _Rachel._"

"Thank you."

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?"

"Not yet, can we just get some fries to start?"

"Sure."

"Our waitress is very attractive, how is her butt Noah?"

"What do you take me for?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It looked very toned."

"God you're gross!"

"You asked."

"Here are your fries, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Whiskey River BBQ Burger."

"And you?"

"I'll just have an Asian Chicken Salad."

"Wait, wait, wait, she'll also have a Banzai Burger."

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

"Berry, I came here to see you eat a burger and you're gonna eat one."

"Fine. And stop calling me that."

Awkward Silence

"So are we gonna talk about what happened before?"

"What are you speaking of?"

"You practically jumped me in your dressing room!"

"I did no such thing! You provoked me!"

"And how exactly did I provoke you!"

"You told me you loved me!"

"Oh, right, um..."

"Did you mean it?"

"Fuck Rach, I don't know. It was heat of the moment and I just said it. I don't know what it means."

"How do you feel now?"

"I really don't know."

"Well I need to know that you're not just using me."

"Rachel, I'm not using you. I don't even know what I would be using you for."

"Me neither, but you know how I feel from my journal and I have no idea what is going on in your head."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"You were right, my feelings didn't just go away. When I saw you, I just..."

"Here's your salad, and here are the burgers."

"Um, thanks."

"Let's not get into this here Noah, we'll talk later."

"Fine. Oh and by the way Rach, I think I meant it."

**a/n: Woo! I got some serious writer's block while writing this one, but I'm back and better than ever! Hope you liked it! Drama comes soon! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day to Remember

**a/n: Thank you for reviewing those who did! Only 3 more chapters including this one!:( so if you have any requests for a new story let it be known! Fluffy Chapter!**

Chapter 8: A Day to Remember

At Rachel's Apartment

"Here is a comforter and some pillows Noah, I hope the couch is suitable."

"Yeah, It's fine."

Awkward silence.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower, I'll inform you when I'm finished so you can take one."

"Okay Ber-Rach"

She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. Once Puck was sure that she was in the shower he turned on his phone.

_time to face the beast._

__He only listened to the first 10 voicemail before deleting all 37. They were all the same. Some were just yelling and some were his mother saying how worried she was. He wasn't ready to talk to Capri just yet. He ended up sending 2 texts.

One to his mother:

_ Hey mom im fine dont worry ill talk to you soon_

And one to Capri:

_ Hey Capri look i know im an ass but im coming to long island in a few days and we can hash it out then_

__Feeling somewhat relieved, he turned off his phone. Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

"Hey." he said awkwardly

"Hello."

"So are we gonna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well I don't know, I-"

"Noah, you said that you might love me. I don't want to be strung along only to be hurt. If your feelings are genuine you need to back them up with actions. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight Rachel."

_Noah Puckerman does not say shit like that without meaning it! But if she wants actions the Puckster will show her actions!_

The Next Morning

"Good Morning Rachel!"

"Ah! Noah, you scared me. Why are you in my bedroom?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"I don't feel comfortable with that Noah. I hope you don't plan on making a habit out of watching people sleep."

"Jeez Rach, I'm kidding. I just came in to wake you up."

"At 8 o'clock on a Saturday?"

"Well, I have an eventful day planned and we have to get an early start."

"Noah, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see, come into the kitchen."

"You made breakfast?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"It's just not something I'd expect from Noah Puckerman."

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you thought."

After breakfast, Puck took Rachel to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and then to Central Park.

"So what's next?"

"a picnic."

"A picnic? Wow, Noah, you never cease to amaze me."

After they ate

"Is there more on the agenda?"

"Of course there's more! To the Empire State Building!"

Rachel laughed at his enthusiasim.

"It's so amazing."

"Has anyone ever like dropped something? That would be hilarious."

"Noah, just shut up and enjoy the view."

"o0o...Berry's gettin' fiesty!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Old habits die hard." he laughed nervously.

After a few minutes of silence Rachel faced him and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you for today, Noah."

"S'no problem."

"So is this all?"

"What do you take me for? Let's go eat and then I'll tell you the grand finale."

"Let's go then!"

After Dinner

"Noah, this is ridiculous. I don't like the idea of walking around New York City with a blindfold on."

"I know, I know. I just want it to be a surprise."

"I respect that, Noah. I just feel that it's not very safe, and though I do trust y-"

"Chill out, Rach. We're here." he removed her blindfold.

"OHMYGOD! WE'RE SEEING WICKED!"

Rachel jumped around exitedly.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Oh, I do, I really do!"

She pulled him in for a quick kiss before resuming her excited bouncing.

"Let's Go!"

Later at the Apartment

"Thank you, Noah. Today was wonderful."

"That was the point babe."

"I'm serious. It was amazing."

"Since we're being serious, I want you to know that I don't think I might love you."

"Oh." her face fell.

"I do love you."

"What?" she said in a soft tone.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too."

She gently pressed her lips to his and he deepened the kiss. After a minute or two he pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Noah?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go back to Long Island tomorrow."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, definitely. I just have to take care of some things."

"Alright, well, when you get back you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks, Rach."

"Your Welcome. Well, It's been a tiring day so I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight Noah."

"Night Rach."

_better turn my phone on, my ma has got to be freaking out._

__When he turned it on he was surprised to find that there were only three missed calls, one voicemail, and three text messages.

The First:

_Noah Eli Puckerman, that is not an acceptable response after you disappeared for a week! call me now!_

The Second_:_

_ I mean it! Now!_

Those were the ones from mama Puckerman but Puck was bracing himself for Capri's.

It read:

_Noah! How dare you uproot my entire life, leave me hanging for a week, not respond to any of my messages, and then expect that it can all be resolved with a text message! You have some nerve you flaming douche bag!_

_wow. she's pissed._

__Puck responded to both.

To his mom, he said:

_Chill out mom, if youre still in long island ill be there tomorrow. oh and stop calling me!_

And to Capri:

_ I know, I know youre right. look im really sorry. im driving up there tomorrow see you then._

Puck left around seven am for Long Island. He reached for his phone but it wasn't there.

_Shit. I left my phone at Rachel's._

__Back at Rachel's Apartment

Rachel awoke to find that Puck had already left. As she was eating breakfast she heard a phone ringing.

_It's Noah's. He must have left it here. I shouldn't answer it but it could be important._

__"Hello?"

"Noah! You better fucking talk to me! I'm not waiting until you get here!"

"I'm sorry, this isn't Noah. He left his phone at m-"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Rachel Berry. Noah's an old friend of mine. He was staying at my apartment and he left his phone."

"Staying at your apartment! You bitch! I can't believe he left me for some tramp!"

"I'm sorry, I think there is a misunderstanding."

"No, it's all clear! Just stay away from other people's fiances!"

And on that Capri hung up.

_Fiance? Noah is engaged? I knew he'd hurt me! I'm such an idiot!_

__**a/n: Whew! Finally! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I didn't even think about writing this until yesterday and before I knew it I had written 14 pages it was pretty insane! Only 2 more chapters! Review please!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Unfinished Business

**a/n: Second to last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if i did Puck would never be absent from an episode! I missed him!**

Chapter 9: Unfinished Business

Puck got to long Island at around 9:30.

_I can tell this is not gonna go well_

He hesitated at the door for about 5 minutes before he got up the courage to knock.

"Um, hey it's me!"

She opened the door angrily.

"Seriously Noah? Hey it's me? That's your big opener? Wow. I can already tell this is gonna be good."

"Look, I'm sorry f-"

"For what? Skipping out on the wedding or cheating on me?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, that's right. I know all about your little affair with a miss Rachel Berry."

"What are you talking about? How do you even know Rachel?"

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot _Puck_."

_Ouch. When she calls me Puck, she's in full bitch mode._

"I still don't get it."

"Oh really, you don't? Well If you didn't want me to find out, I thought you wouldn't be so stupid as to leave your phone at her apartment."

"Oh Shit."

"So you're not denying it! I can't believe you left me for some tramp!"

"Don't you dare say something like that about Rachel! For your information, before Thursday, I hadn't even seen her since high school. I left you because you forced me into a commitment that I wasn't ready for. Just because I'm the one who left doesn't mean that I'm to blame for all this"

"If it was really like that, why didn't you leave me right when I suggested marriage?"

"Because I loved you."

"Loved? You don't love me anymore?"

"I will always have feelings for you, but I doubted our love every day leading up to the wedding and that just doesn't seem right. I think when I'm in true love, I would tie the knot in a second without doubting for even a minute." _That was a really unbadass thing to say._

"You're acting so unlike yourself Noah. I thought you didn't want to commit with anyone...well, unless, never mind."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you fell into true love with this Rachel girl."

"I don't know...maybe."

"As pissed as I am at you for breaking my heart, if that's true, go for it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean who am I to stand in the way of this girl who seems to have something I don't."

"So what are you saying?"

"Like I said, go for it."

"Thanks for being so cool about all this."

"No problem. But how are you gonna explain?"

"Wait, why would I need to explain?"

"Oh, well, um, never mind."

"Wait a minute, what did you say to Rachel on the phone?"

"Well in my defense I was angry."

"What did you say?"

"I may have called her a tramp and told her to stay away from other people's fiances."

"Oh Shit!"

"Sorry I was really pissed off."

"No, it's not your fault. She was gonna find out about us sometime anyway."

"So what's the plan?"

"Um..."

"Okay then, how about a romantic day?"

"Been there, done that. Yesterday actually."

"God, you are so sensitive to my feelings. Anyway, since you've already used up the number one cliche, got any ideas?"

"I don't know, you're the chick."

"As much sense as that makes, let's hear some of your suggestions."

"Um, I could like serenade her or something. Chicks dig shit like that, right?"

"While 'chicks dig shit like that' I can't really see you singing."

"You didn't know I could sing? I'm like the most badass singer there is!"

"It's really weird that I didn't know that about you."

"I guess, anyway, serenade? yes? no?"

"I think it's a great idea."

Puck could see the hurt in her eyes as he voiced his plans to win Rachel's heart. He could also feel that she probably felt cheated because this was the first time she had heard of his musical past.

He left her with a hug and promised to keep in touch.

_Now for my mother._

Puck went into the lobby of Holiday Inn hoping that his mother had gone home by now.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, is there a Martha Puckerman still staying here?"

"We're not allowed to release that kind of information sir."

"Listen, I'm her son and truth be told, I don't want to talk to her. But she's insane and if she found out that I didn't come here she would murder me. But if she finds out that I came here and you wouldn't give me her room she will probably find some way to sue this hotel."

"She's in room 247."

"Thank you."

Puck knocked on the door a few times hoping that his mom wasn't there.

"Hey ma, it's me."

"Well Noah, isn't it nice for you to finally decide to talk to your mother."

"Yeah, yeah ma. wait, where's Sarah?"

"She went back to North Carolina a few days ago. She has studies to focus on Noah. She didn't need to waste her time cleaning up your mess."

"Look, I talked it out with Capri and it's all good."

"Well I'm glad that she forgave you but you cannot stop talking to me for an entire week Noah."

"It'll never happen again ma. Well it was nice seeing you but I have to get back to the city."

"Hold on, why would you be going there? not to mention going back?"

"Um, do you remember Rachel Berry?"

"The nice Jewish girl from Mckinley?"

"Yeah, ma, her. Anyway, we kind of ran into each other and I've been staying at her apartment in the city and I kind of fell in love with her."

Mrs. Puckerman's eyes lit up "You're in love with a Jewish girl?"

"Yes, ma. I'm in love with a Jewish girl. But I screwed it all up and I don't know if she'll forgive me."

"Just tell her the truth! Maybe put a proposal in there too!"

"Ma! You were just mad at me for leaving Capri!"

"I never really liked her."

"Ma!"

"What? Capri is a very nice girl. She's just not the right nice _Jewish_ girl for you."

"Okay ma, I get it. You want me to marry a Jewish girl."

"Well, if that's what you want."

Puck rolled his eyes "Whatever ma. I gotta go get Rachel back before I lose her forever."

"Go Noah! Call me when you're engaged!"

Puck laughed at how hard his mom was pushing the whole proposal thing. But, thinking back on it, marrying Rachel didn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

**a/n: I hope you liked it! I just love writing mama puck's crazy! Last chapter is in the making! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Somewhere Only We Know

**a/n: Last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I actually had this done like a week ago but I was in the school play and I was really busy plus I am just really lazy. Just so you know, this story is set in spring 2018 I didn't even realize that I never mentioned that. And assume there was a day between when Rachel came home to visit and when Puck and her dads went to see her show. I want to thank everyone for reading this story to the end! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters**

Chapter 10: Somewhere Only We Know

Puck slept in his car when he finally arrived back in new york city. He wanted all of the next day to convince Rachel to forgive him.

In the Morning

"Rach, it's me, open up."

"Hello _Puck_, I hope you are aware that I am angry with you and why."

_Ouch. The Puck treatment. _"Yes I am, but you have to hear me out."

"I will listen to your side of the story, but I cannot guarantee that it will make everything resolved."

So Puck told her everything up to finding her journal.

"She sounded really mad on the phone."

"She was, she thought I left her for you, but when I left that day I had no idea I was going to see you."

"I believe you Noah. Did you talk to her yesterday?"

"Yeah. It actually went really well."

"Well I'm glad it worked out but I still don't know about being with you Noah."

"I get it Rach, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm in love with you. And I know this isn't going to change anything but I have a song I want to sing to you."

"Alright."

Puck grabbed his guitar and Rachel sat on the couch staring intently at him.

_God I hope this works._

He made direct eye contact with Rachel while he played the intro. She blushed and looked away.

_I walked across  
an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth  
beneath my feet  
sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing  
where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when  
you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across  
a fallen down tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place  
we used to love  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing  
where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when  
you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
talk about it somewhere only we know  
this could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
somewhere only we know  
somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing  
where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when  
you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
talk about it somewhere only we know  
this could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
so why don't we go  
O-O-O  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
this could be the end of everything  
so why don't we go  
somewhere only we know  
somewhere only we know  
somewhere only we know_

When he finished and looked up Rachel was crying. He walked over to her after putting his guitar down.

"I'm really sorry Rach. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She put her arms around him and he held her close.

"I know Noah, but although you didn't intend to cause me pain, you did."

"I know Rach and I am sincerely sorry."

"Why did you leave her?"

"I told you, she forced a commitment on me."

"Was that really it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe it was because you didn't love her."

"Well, it's more like I didn't love her enough."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on Rach, what's up?"

"It's just, I don't know, I guess I'm afraid that you'll leave me too."

"I won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"You just have to trust me."

"I know Noah, and I do, but I just need some time to absorb all of this."

"I get it Rach. I'll stay in a hotel if you don't want me around but I'm not leaving the city until you forgive me."

"Thank you Noah. Just don't try to push me, okay? Let me work this out on my own."

"Sure Rachel. Just call me when you're done figuring it out."

"I will. Bye Noah."

"Bye Rachel."

When he left, he tried to pretend that he was certain that she would come back to him but he know it wasn't true.

_She could do so much better than me. Why would she take me back?_

Rachel's POV

The next morning, Rachel went for a run to clear her head. When she got back she found a notebook with a post-it note attached to it. It said:

_I know you want space, but I think you should read this._

Rachel went inside, sat on the couch, and opened it.

**_April 15, 2018  
I've been staying at Rachel Berry's house of all places and guess who came to visit,  
the diva herself. She's just like she was in high school, just as freaking annoying.  
She yelled at me for reading her "personal feelings" and I kissed her. Hey, it seemed  
like the right thing to do at the time. Anyway, she slapped me and left. But this isn't  
over. Won't she be surprised to see me at her show.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

_Is this what it looks like?  
_She turned the page.

**_April 17, 2018  
Awesome day. Berry was super freaked out when she saw me at her dressing room  
door. I blurted out that I loved her and she was all over me, but then some guy  
interrupted us and thought I was her brother. It was freakin hilarious. After the show,  
her dad dropped some really creepy hints about my 'issue' in long island. Thanks a lot  
misters Berry. Rachel asked about it but I brushed it off, I'll tell her eventually.  
Another highlight of the night was watching Berry scarf down a burger at Red Robin.  
I'm starting to think I have real feelings for her. She said she wants me to back  
up my words with actions. She's not gonna know what hit her. The Puckerone never  
disappoints.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

_Oh my god. I can't even believe this._

**_April 18, 2018  
I don't want to be cocky but I am so awesome. She freaking loved my date. It  
was so adorable when she was freaking out about being blindfolded. Her rants  
are starting to get cute rather than annoying, it's kind of freaking me out. It  
got a little hot and steamy back at her apartment but I don't blame her, I  
mean, how could she resist gettin all up on this? But I didn't really feel  
right about going any further until I put the Capri thing to rest.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

**_April 19, 2018  
Today was basically a mixture of good and really bad. I could tell Capri was  
still having a hard time when I left but she actually encouraged me to be with  
Rachel. It was kind of weird. Because of the whole phone thing I'm gonna have  
to do some serious damage control. Oh, and my mom is still insane.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

**_April 20, 2018  
I serenaded her and she almost took me back right then and there  
but she said she needs space, so I have to give her it or I won't have  
a chance. I hope she can see how much I really do love her.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

**_April 21, 2018  
Dear Rachel,  
Hey, I know that I said I would give you space, and I will, but I just  
thought that since I got to read all of your feelings in your journal,  
you should read mine. Granted I wrote all of that yesterday because  
I'm not some pussy who actually keeps a journal, but it's all still  
true. I love you Rachel and I really hope you can see that now.  
If you want to talk, I'm staying at the red roof inn, room 27.  
-Noah Puckerman_**

Rachel was almost brought to tears by this. She quickly changed and was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rachel?"

"Um, yes, who is this?"

"This is Martha Puckerman."

_Noah's mom? _"Um, hello Mrs. Puckerman. Did you need to speak to Noah, because he actually isn't here right now."

"Actually, Rachel, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, alright, what do you need?"

"I need you to know that my son really loves you."

"I know Mrs. Puckerman."

"So you have to forgive him."

"Actually, I was just on my way out to go see him."

"Oh, well in that case, get off the phone and run!"

"Bye Mrs. Puckerman."

"Run!"

Rachel hung up the phone and started laughing.

_She's just as crazy as I remember._

Rachel got in her car and drove straight to the red roof inn. She started knocking on the door of room 27 fervently and as soon as it opened she threw her arms around him.

"I take it you liked the journal thing."

"That was so sweet Noah."

"I know."

She nudged him playfully. "Do you wanna go eat or something?"

"Um, wait Rachel."

"Yes, Noah?"

Puck pulled something out of his picket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

"Um, well, I-"

"Are you saying no?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"What does that mean?'

"Well, It's just, I want you to wait a little while because you've jumped into commitment before and that didn't work out so well."

"I was pushed into commitment with Capri, I'm the one jumping in this case."

"I know Noah, but I really want you to be sure. So I want to see how this goes for a couple of months and if you still want to marry me then we'll go from there."

"I can't believe you didn't say yes immediately. Have you seen my guns?"

"Your arms are lovely, Noah."

At that they burst out laughing.

"God, Rach, it's like we've gotten nowhere since high school."

"Not true. If someone told me in high school that "the Puckerone" was going to fall in love with me I would have died laughing."

"You should call me the Puckerone more often."

"Shut up Noah. You comin' or not?"

"I'll meet you at your apartment. You better leave room for all my crap because I'm not leaving it in my truck anymore."

"Does this mean we're moving in together?"

"I guess it does."

"Well then, uh, see you at 'home'"

"See ya Rach, I love you."

"I love you too Noah."

The End.

**a/n: *sniffle* It's over! Did you like the final chapter? It was super hard to write! I want to thank everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me! The song Puck sang to Rachel was "Somewhere only we Know" by Keane. Check it out! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! There are some oneshots in the making and I hope to write another multichapter story soon so if anyone has ideas for a story put them in your review. Oh and that reminds me...REVIEW!**


End file.
